When I Woke Up That Morning
by Jack's Lady of '87
Summary: An 18 year old girl named Lauren dreams that she is part of Three's Company.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren Nelson walked in the door after a long day at work. She had just finished an 8 hour shift and she was completely exhausted. She started to make her way to her room, but her mother caught her before she got there. "Lauren, you were supposed to do the dishes before you left." Her mother said in an angry tone.  
"Well mom, I didn't have time to do them, I had to go to work." Lauren retorted sarcastically. She was in no mood for her mom's constant nagging.  
Her mother gave her an evil look and walked past her into the den. Lauren went into her room and changed out of her work clothes. She decided to take a nap since she was so tired from work. She layed down in her bed and her little Chihuahua, Snuggles, layed up against her.  
"If only I lived like they do on Three's Company. Life would be so much easier." Lauren mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.  
-  
"Lauren! Lauren wake up! You're going to be late for work!" Lauren felt someone shaking her, so she rubbed her eyes and then opened them. Jack Tripper was standing over her and gently shaking her. Her eyes opened wide in shock.  
"Were am I?" She asked in confusion.  
"What do you mean where are you! You're at home, silly. And if you don't hurry up, you may get fired and be here permanently." Jack said with a laugh.  
"I don't believe this! I'm actually here!" Lauren thought as she tried to gain composure.  
"Ok Jack, I'll get up." She said with a smile. As Jack left the room, she found a robe and put it on. She decided to go into the kitchen. Janet was sitting at the table drinking coffee while Jack was cooking breakfast.  
"This is just too good to be true!" Lauren thought as she sat down at the table.  
"Morning sleepy head." Janet greeted her with a smile. "Work late again last night"  
"Yeah, my boss made me stay late." Lauren said as Janet poured her some coffee. "Breakfast is served!" Jack said with a grin as he placed a cheese omelet before each of the girls.  
Lauren took a bite of the omelet. "Mmm! This is delicious!" She said as she savored each bite.  
"Thank you. It's a new recipe I was trying out." Jack informed them. When the 3 of them had finished breakfast, Lauren and Janet went into their room to get ready for work. Lauren had no idea where she worked, since there were no Target stores back in the 70's. She decided to figure out a way to get Janet to tell her where she worked.  
"Janet, are you coming by to see me at work today?" She asked casually.  
Janet gave her a funny look. "Why would I need to come to a Veterinary Hospital?" She asked curiously.  
"Oh right, how stupid of me!" Lauren said with a laugh. She had always wanted to be a Vet, so this sounded like the perfect opportunity. The girls grabbed their purses and headed toward the door.  
"Bye Janet, have a good day." Jack said as he kissed Janet.  
"Bye Lauren, you have a good day too." He smiled as he gave Lauren a kiss.  
She had always had a crush on Jack, ever since she first saw him on the show. When he kissed her, her heart did a flip flop.  
Lauren and Janet left the apartment and got on the bus to ride to work. The bus stopped at the Veterinary Hospital where Lauren worked. The girls said goodbye and Lauren went off to work. 


	2. Chapter 2

Before Lauren knew it, it was time to go home. She walked outside and waited for Jack to pick her up like he had promised. While she waited, she pulled a tissue from her purse and wiped her eyes. That morning had been tough. She had to tell a family that their dog wasn't going to make it and had to put the poor thing to sleep. It had made her think of her own little dog back home and it killed her to think of losing her precious friend.  
Jack pulled up next to the curb about that time and got out to open the door for Lauren. Luckily, she was able to hide her tears from him and they drove back to the apartment. Jack knew that something was up with Lauren, but he didn't press her for answers. They made it back to the building and went upstairs to 201. Lauren sat on the couch and looked lost in her thoughts. Jack sat next to her and stroked her hair. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked softly. "Oh Jack! It was horrible!" Lauren gushed as tears fell from her eyes. "I had to put a little girl's dog to sleep." She looked at him like a helpless child, her eyes filled with pain. Jack held her close and kissed her forehead. "Oh honey, it's not your fault. You did what you had to do." He whispered soothingly. "Then why do I feel so rotten?" She cried. He held her tighter and tried to comfort her. Before Jack knew it, Lauren had fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed her cheek and carefully got up from the couch, making sure to cover her with a blanket. Janet came in from work at that time and he pointed to Lauren on the couch. "Tough day." He said softly and Janet nodded. Jack left the apartment and got in the car. "I'm going to get Lauren something to make her feel better." He thought with a smile as he drove into town.  
A little while later, Jack returned with a box in his hands. Janet eyed him suspiciously and flashed her a grin. He put his hand in the box and pulled out a tiny, black and white kitten. He placed the kitten on Lauren's chest, since she was still asleep. The tiny little kitten meowed and licked her nose. She woke up and gasped excitedly. "It's a kitten!" She said happily as she held the tiny creature. Jack smiled proudly. "She's your kitten." He told her. She grinned happily. "Jack, you know we can't keep it." Janet said warningly. "Sure we can, we'll just have to keep her hidden from the Roper's." He reassured her. "Oh thank you Jack!" Lauren smiled happily and gave him a kiss. "I'm going to call her Frisky." She informed them as the kitten meowed. "I think she approves." Jack said as they all laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

That night, the roommates said good night and Lauren took the kitten to bed with her. Around 3:00am, Frisky decided to wake Lauren up. She groaned and took the tiny kitten into the den. "What's the matter little girl?" Lauren asked sleepily as she held the kitten. Jack came out of his room, looking half asleep.  
"What's going on?" He asked with a yawn. "Poor little Frisky can't sleep." Lauren replied.  
"Maybe she's hungry." He suggested as he took Frisky from her arms.  
"You hungry little girl, huh?" He asked the little kitten who meowed in reply. Lauren followed Jack into the kitchen and held little Frisky while he put a can of tuna on a plate for her. He put the plate on the floor and Frisky dove at it hungrily. He smiled and put his arms around Lauren's shoulders. "Our little baby is growing up." He said with a grin.  
"Oh Jack!" Lauren scolded him playfully as she swatted at him. She really did want to be his girlfriend, to tell him how much she loved him, but she was still afraid. She had no idea how he would react. She breathed deeply as he stood just above her shoulders. She could smell his after shave, so masculine and so sexy. She decided to strike up a conversation before she found herself losing control. "So Jack, are you seeing anyone special right now?" She asked, trying to avoid his gaze.  
"No, I haven't even been on a date in over a week." He answered in a somewhat hurt tone.  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I haven't had a date in months!" She admitted.  
"Really? I figured guys would be all over you." He said in disbelief.  
"Nope, haven't been asked out in about 4 months. I've been playing hard to get I suppose." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. It really hurt that guys didn't seem to notice her. Even Larry hadn't hit on her lately the way he usually did. She sighed.  
"Hey, where's that happy girl I used to live with?" He asked as he lifted her chin.  
"She's gone for now." She answered sadly.  
"Anything I can do?" He asked, his kind blue eyes searching hers.  
"I suppose not, thanks though." She said with a small smile. 'There is something you could to, but I'm too chicken to ask for it.' She thought as they said good night and went back to bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren woke up early that morning with new found purpose. She was very excited because today she was going to work with some horses at a friend's farm. Horses had always been a passion for her, she loved riding them and just being around them. She got up, careful not to wake Janet, and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. When she had finished showering, she dressed in her jeans, boots, and a Beatles t-shirt Jack had given her for her last birthday. After pulling her long brown hair up into a ponytail and checking her reflection in the mirror, she walked into the kitchen for breakfast.  
"Morning." Lauren said cheerfully as she sat down at the table. Jack was busy fixing breakfast. "Morning Babe." He greeted her with a smile. "Sleep well"  
"Like a rock. Smells good." She said, complementing the breakfast he was cooking. She noticed that she hadn't seen Janet. "Where's the Kid?" She asked with a laugh, referring to a nickname she and Jack had given to Janet once.  
"Haven't seen her." He answered as he put breakfast on the table.  
"Watch this." She said with a grin as she went up to her bedroom door. "Wood! Get your butt out of bed!" She yelled.  
Janet came running out of their bedroom, a dazed look on her face. "I'm up! I'm up!" She squealed. "Good, just making sure." Lauren said with a laugh.  
"Very funny!" Janet groaned as she smacked Lauren's behind. She went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
"Looks like we're Ms. Cranky Pants this morning." Lauren commented as she rubbed her now sore behind. "That smarts"  
"Aww, poor baby! Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Jack asked as he puffed his cheeks and started to chase after her.  
"No thank you!" She squealed as she smacked him playfully. Janet came into the kitchen and caught Lauren in Jack's arms. Lauren backed away quickly when she saw Janet's questioning gaze. "We were just talking." She reasoned as she sat down at the table.  
"That's right." Jack agreed as he sat across from her.  
Janet eyed the two of them for a minute, but shrugged her shoulders. "What's on for today?" She asked.  
"I'm working with some horses today." Lauren beamed.  
"I have school until 3." Jack commented as he bit into his toast.  
"I'm off work today, so I figured I'd clean up around here." Janet informed them. The two of them nodded, knowing that when Janet made up her mind to do something, there was no stopping her. Lauren quickly finished her breakfast and got up from the table. "I'd better hurry so I can catch the bus." She said eagerly.  
"If you can wait a few minutes, I'd be happy to drop you off on my way to school." Jack offered.  
"That's great Jack, thanks." She said with a smile.  
-  
After cleaning up the dishes, Lauren and Jack waved goodbye to Janet and got into Jack's car.  
"You excited?" Jack asked as he grinned at Lauren.  
"I sure am." She grinned back.  
Soon, Lauren saw that familiar gate that led to Terrace View Farm. She got out of the car and turned to tell Jack goodbye.  
"Later Babe! I'll be back to pick you up when I get out of school." He smiled at her.  
"Ok, bye!" She smiled back and waved as she watched him drive off.  
She walked up to the nearest pasture and let out a loud whistle. The sound of hoof beats filled the air as a huge black horse ran toward her from the other side of the field. He stopped right at the fence and let out a welcoming neigh. "Morning Comanche!" She greeted him as she rubbed his soft nose. He let out a low nicker and relaxed at her touch. She opened the gate and went into the fence with him. He walked up to her and rested his head on her shoulder adoringly. "You're just a big baby." She laughed as she stroked his neck. -  
A few hours later, Jack arrived to pick Lauren up. When he didn't see her waiting for him, he decided to get out and look around for her. He walked up the driveway and noticed her in a nearby ring. She was clicking her tongue, totally focused on the black horse running in a circle around her. Jack watched in amazement as this horse obeyed Lauren's every command. Lauren was totally focused on Comanche. She noticed him slowing down, the classic sign of respect toward her. She turned away from him slowly and simply waited to see if she had gained his trust. In a few seconds, Comanche's soft nose nuzzled her shoulder. She smiled proudly and turned to give the horse a pat on the neck. "Good boy!" She praised him. She noticed Jack watching her and she blushed.  
"Sorry Jack, guess I lost track of the time." She apologized as she gave the horse a pat and took off out of the gate. She quickly walked towards the car, a little embarrassed that Jack had seen her working with Comanche. Her methods seemed strange to the average person who had never been around horses, so she was afraid to let anyone watch her at work. The fact that he had seen her scared her a bit.  
-  
"What you were doing back there was amazing." Jack commented as they rode home.  
"Really?" She looked at him in surprise.  
"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it." He smiled at her.  
"It's not your conventional horse training." She said quietly. "You're not the conventional woman." He said with a laugh as he caressed her cheek. She gulped as she felt his fingers against her cheek. They pulled up at the apartment and she started to get out. He grabbed her wrist to stop her. They faced each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes. "I thought it was beautiful." Jack whispered as he leaned closer to her.  
She gulped as he leaned in, his face inches from hers. His lips met hers in a passionate and heartfelt kiss. She relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. Neither of them noticed Mr. Roper trimming the hedges until they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up and froze in horror. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's mouth stood open in horror and Lauren was shaking in fear. Stanley Roper stood next to the driver's side of the car, his cold, hard gaze set on the two of them. Jack gulped and finally got up the courage to speak.  
"M...Mr. Roper...W...we were just...uh.." Great job Tripper! Jack thought to himself.  
Lauren looked up innocently. "Mr. Roper, I just found out that one of my favorite horses died today and Jack was just being a good friend and comforting me." Jack squeezed her hand in support. Roper merely huffed in disbelief.  
"I've got my eye on you two." He said grimly, shaking his fist at them.  
They nodded and took off upstairs. By the time they made it to 201, they were both laughing like school children. Jack took Lauren in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. "We have a problem." Jack whispered.  
Lauren looked at him with fear. "What's that!" She asked.  
"I'm falling in love with you." He said with a grin.  
"I oughta!" She scolded him playfully as she smiled back.  
He pulled her closer to him, his lips inches from hers. He smiled and nuzzled her nose tenderly before pulling her in for a heartfelt kiss. She sighed happily and let her fingers explore his hair. They heard footsteps and pulled away just in time to see Janet coming through the door.  
"Hi guys!" She greeted them. "I just finished shopping for groceries"  
"Great, Thanks Janet!" Jack said happily as he and Lauren went over to help her with the bags.  
The three of them put away the groceries and sat down in the den to rest. Jack was very anxious. He wanted to be with Lauren, but they didn't want Janet to know about them yet. "I need to go do my laundry." Lauren suddenly announced. "Jack, would you drive me?" She asked, giving him a wink. "Sure!" He answered eagerly. Janet eyed them suspiciously. "Have fun." She said sarcastically, without a clue as to what was going on.  
-  
Lauren and Jack made it down the stairs to Jack's car. "Beagle?" Jack asked as he kissed her cheek.  
"Beagle." She replied as she kissed his nose. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren and Jack found a quiet table for 2 inside the Beagle. Jack reached for Lauren's hand and smiled at her.  
"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he kissed her hand.  
"Oh Jack, stop." Lauren blushed.  
They sipped their drinks and looked into each others eyes, finally able to share the love that they had both been longing for. A little while later, Larry came in. He noticed the two and went over to chat.  
"Hey Jacko! Hi green eyes!" He greeted them as he sat down next to Lauren.  
"Hi Larry." They both mumbled in unison, wanting to be alone.  
"Hey Jacko, guess who I saw today? Samantha Evans! She's really been missing you!" Larry grinned, elbowing Jack in the ribs.  
Lauren looked hurt as she tried to pretend not to care.  
"Not interested Larry." Jack said firmly.  
"Not interested?" Larry asked in shock. 'What happened to Jack the ladies man"  
"I've changed, I'm a one woman kind of guy now Larry." Jack informed him, smiling softly at Lauren. "Well, wait til you see her Jack, here she is now!" Larry got up to great a tall brunette with full lips. "Samantha, you remember Jack, and this is"  
"Of course I remember him." Samantha smiled, interrupting Larry before he could introduce Lauren. She sat down in Jack's lap and kissed him deeply. Without a word, Lauren stormed out of the Beagle and took off running back to 201. Jack groaned and pushed Samantha away.  
"Larry! How could you!" He exclaimed as he took off after her, leaving Larry and Samantha dumbfounded. -  
Lauren made it back to the apartment and began packing her things. She would go back home to her family. She just couldn't stay here with someone who had hurt her the way Jack had. She finished packing and wrote a note to Janet, leaving it on the table. She headed down the stairs, but was stopped by Mrs. Roper.  
"Going somewhere dear?" She asked curiously, looking at Lauren's luggage.  
"Yes Mrs. Roper, I'm moving back home." Lauren said softly, her face still stained with tears. "Why don't you come inside for a minute dear, Stanley's gone bowling and I'm all alone." She said with a smile.  
"Alright, but just for a minute." They went inside.  
-  
Jack made it back to the apartment, totally out of breath. He went inside, but found no sign of Lauren. Janet came out of the kitchen and looked at Jack sadly.  
"She's gone Jack." She whispered, tears in her eyes.  
"What!" He exclaimed, wide eyed.  
Janet handed him the note and he quickly read it.  
"Oh no!" He groaned, smacking his forehead. He started towards the door.  
"Where are you going!" Janet asked curiously. "I'm going after her." He said firmly as he walked out the door, leaving Janet confused. 


	7. Chapter 7

"So Dear, why have you decided to move back home?" Mrs. Roper looked at Lauren thoughtfully as she sipped her coffee.  
"A lot of reasons, but mainly because I miss my family." Lauren informed her, trying to keep her tears and anger at bay.  
"What about your family here? Jack, Janet, Larry, Stanley and I are all going to miss you." Mrs. Roper said with a smile.  
"I'll miss you too, but it's something I have to do." Lauren answered firmly. "I need to be going now." She said as she got up to leave.  
"Goodbye honey!" Mrs. Roper exclaimed as she embraced Lauren. "We'll miss you"  
Lauren smiled weakly, trying to keep the tears from falling. She left the Roper's and headed down the street to the bus stop.  
-  
Jack had made it to the bus depot and jumped out of his car. He ran to the platform and found out that the next bus to the airport didn't leave for another hour. He decided to look for Lauren in the depot.  
-  
Lauren got on the bus and sat down, looking out the window. She didn't really want to go back home, but she knew that she just couldn't stay here after the way Jack had hurt her. Instead of getting off at the depot, she decided to get off at the farm where she had been earlier today. She whistled and heard those familiar hoof beats and soft winnie. Even though she couldn't see Comanche's black figure in the dark night, she felt his hot breath and soft nose on her shoulder. She sat down in the pasture next to her friend, his head nuzzling her. Rain began to fall from the sky as tears fell from her eyes.  
-  
When Jack couldn't find Lauren anywhere, he decided to give up. Suddenly, he remembered the farm and Lauren's love for horses. He got into his car and took off down the road.  
-  
In Lauren's sorrow, this song comes to her mind:  
Run to You-Whitney Houston I know that when you look at me There's so much that you just don't see But if you would only take the time I know in my heart you'll find Oh, a girl who's scared sometimes Who isn't always strong, can't you see the hurt in me?  
I feel so all alone Chorus:  
I wanna run to you hoo hoo I wanna run to you hoo hoo hoo Won't you hold me in your arms And keep me safe from harm?  
I wanna run to you hoo hoo But if I come to you hoo hoo hoo hoo Tell me will you stay or will you run away Each day, each day I play the role Of someone always in control But at night, I come home and turn the key There's nobody there, no-one cares for me Oh, what's the sense Of trying hard to find your dreams without someone to share it with Tell me what does it mean Repeat Chorus:  
Run away no I need you here I need you here to wipe away my tears To kiss away my fears If you only knew, how much I wanna run to you Chorus:  
I wanna run to you I wanna run to you Won't you hold me in your arms And keep me safe from harm?  
I wanna run to you But if I come to you Tell me will you stay or will you run away -  
Jack turns on the radio as he drives through the pouring rain.  
The Reason-Hoobastank I'm not a perfect person There's many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears Thats why i need you to hear I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is You x4  
I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you I've found a reason to show A side of me you didn't know A reason for all that I do And the reason is you 


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren heard a car coming up the drive, so she ran and hid in the barn. Jack got out of his car and walked over to the pasture where the big black horse he had seen earlier stood.  
"Lauren!" He called out to her, but his voice was lost in the pouring rain and booming thunder. When he couldn't find her, he hung his head and made his way back home.  
Once he was gone, Lauren came out of the barn and walked up to the office. She picked up the phone and dialed a number she'd never thought she'd ever dial.  
"Hello, Lawrence speaking." Larry answered the phone in his usual sly voice.  
"Larry, it's Lauren. Listen, I need you to come pick me up at the farm"  
"Something wrong"  
"I'll tell you about it when you get here, just hurry up, and whatever you do, don't tell Jack or Janet"  
"You got it Babe, be there in a few"  
Lauren hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. "What have I done!" She thought to herself. She ran down the driveway to wait for Larry.  
-  
Jack opened the door to 201 and went straight for the bathroom to dry off. He was drenched from head to toe with rain. He grabbed a towel and wrapped up on the couch, trying to warm up.  
Janet came out from her bedroom, wearing her blue silk nightie. "Jack! What happened!" She exclaimed as she saw him shivering on the couch.  
"I went out to look for Lauren, but I didn't find her." He answered grimly. She sat down next to him on the couch and ran her fingers through his hair.  
-  
Larry's red Firebird pulled up in the driveway and Lauren jumped inside. She was dripping wet from the rain, but Larry had a towel ready for her. She wrapped herself up and leaned back in the seat. "Larry, it's a long story, but I need to stay with you for a few days." She finally blurted out.  
"Of course Princess." He answered with a smile, putting his hand on her knee. She jumped at his touch. She was beginning to wonder what she had gotten herself into. Larry opened the door for her and led her inside his apartment. He disappeared into his bedroom and reappeared a few minutes later with a t-shirt and a pair of shorts for her to change into. "Thanks." She whispered as she went into the bathroom to change. When she came back out, he was sitting on the couch wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and undershirt. She gulped, wondering what he was planning to do. He grinned at her and patted the spot next to him on the couch.  
-  
Jack looked into Janet's soft brown eyes. She had always been such a good friend to him. Janet smiled back at him. She moved closer, her face inches from his. When he didn't move away, she leaned in and kissed him, full on the lips. -  
Lauren sat down next to Larry, still unsure of what was going on. Larry leaned her back gently and looked deep into her eyes before planting a romantic kiss on her lips. 


	9. Chapter 9

Janet felt Jack's lips meet hers and embrace them at first, but it was short lived. Jack gently pushed her away and stood up. "What's wrong?" She asked in a hurt tone. "Janet, you're a wonderful person and I like you, but I'm in love with Lauren." She looked at him in shock. "Y…You are?" She asked softly. He nodded. -  
Lauren pushed Larry off of her. "What the heck are you doing!" She asked, rage surging through her. "You know that Jack and I are together!" "Exactly, which means I can tell Roper and have Jack thrown out, unless…" "Unless what?" She gulped. "Unless you sleep with me." He gave her a sly grin and she just stared at him in disbelief.  
-  
Janet couldn't help but feel hurt at Jack's news, but she pushed it away. After all, Lauren and Jack were her best friends and she really was happy for them. "I just wish I could find her." Jack whispered, a small tear rolling down his cheek. "Don't worry Jack. I know Lauren, she'll come back." She assured him. "I hope you're right." He said, a small sob escaping his lips. She leaned over and gave him a friendly hug which he accepted gratefully.  
-  
"Let me get this straight, in order for Jack, Janet and I to stay in our apartment, I have to sleep with you?" Lauren bit out in anger. "That's right." Larry answered. She paced the floor, trying to get her brain to take in this information. Tears fell from her eyes. She loved Jack more than anything else in the world and she couldn't imagine life without him. "Fine, let's just get this over with." She sighed. He got on top of her and began removing her clothes and kissing her all over. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lauren woke up the next morning in a fog. She was dazed and confused at first, but when she saw that she was in Larry's apartment and realized that she was lying there naked, she remembered what had happened. Tears poured from her eyes and she went to the bathroom to find some tissue to wipe her eyes. On her way there, she noticed a note on the coffee table.  
"Gone to work. If you leave, I will tell. See you tonight.  
-Larry"  
Lauren stared at the note, anger surging through her. She didn't care about what a fool she'd made of herself. She needed to call Jack and she needed to do it now. She picked up the phone and dialed.  
-  
Jack hadn't slept at all. He'd spent the night pacing the floor, worrying about where Lauren was and praying she was alright. When he heard the phone ring, he jumped up and ran to answer it, hoping it was her.  
-  
"Hello?" Jack's voice sounded urgent through the phone.  
"Jack?" Lauren almost whispered, her voice quivering. "Lauren! Thank God you're alright!" Jack said in relief, his heart jumping for joy at the sound of her voice. "Where are you!" "I'm at Larry's"  
"Larry's? Why are you there!" Jack was very curious.  
"It's a long story, but I need you to come up here, as quick as you can"  
-  
Jack hung up the phone and ran upstairs to Larry's apartment, not even caring that he was only wearing his boxers and t-shirt. He opened the door and Lauren ran into his arms. They embraced, tears falling from both of their eyes. "What happened?" He asked, lifting her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "Larry told me that if I didn't sleep with him, he'd tell Roper that you weren't gay." She sobbed, clinging to him tightly. "That Jerk! Just wait til he gets home!" He fumed as he sat her down on the couch.  
"Are you ok?" He asked in concern. She nodded, holding on to him. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. They decided to wait for Larry to come home so that Jack could give him a piece of his mind.  
The door opened and Larry came in, humming to himself. When he saw Jack glaring at him, he froze in his tracks. 


	11. Chapter 11

Jack just stood there glaring at Larry for a long time. He was simply too angry to speak. Larry was still frozen in the same spot, looking at Jack questioningly. Lauren was standing behind Jack, her arms around his waist, clinging tightly and shivering with fear as she looked at the man who had sexually abused her. "Alright Larry, I want answers, so start talking!" Jack fumed as he inched toward Larry, who started to back away from him.  
"You see Jack, I...I was lonely, so...I decided that using Lauren...would be the best way to...well...get what I wanted." Larry stammered.  
"Oh I see." Jack said calmly. Both Lauren and Larry stared at him in disbelief.  
"Of course you know, this means I have to kill you." He whispered cryptically.  
Larry gulped and looked at Jack, his eyes full of fear. Lauren turned away, afraid to see what was about to happen. Jack pull his arm back and punched Larry right in the nose. "That's for sleeping with my woman." He kicked him between the legs. "And that's for blackmailing her." He huffed angrily as he led Lauren out of the apartment, leaving Larry lying in the floor, crying like a baby. -  
Lauren took one of Larry's blankets to cover herself and followed Jack back to their apartment. Janet had already left for work, so Jack decided to take the day off and stay with the love of his life. Lauren went into the bathroom to shower and changed into her Beatles shirt that Jack had given her and a pair of jeans. "Ok babe?" He asked as she sat next to him on the couch. "Yeah, just a little upset, but I'll be alright." She assured him, even though she didn't really feel that way. He pulled her into his lap, causing her to giggle. He ran his nose through her hair, breathing in the flowery scent of her shampoo. "I've missed you." He whispered as he nuzzled her cheek. "Me too." She whispered back, leaning against his chest. He lifted her chin and his lips met hers in a passionate and longing embrace. He wanted her more than anything, but he respected her decision to wait until she was married. He released her from the kiss and stroked her hair as she fell into a blissful sleep in his arms. 


	12. Chapter 12

Lauren awoke a little while later, still in Jack's arms. She looked up and saw that he was sound asleep, snoring softly. She smiled and carefully got up, so as not to wake him. She fixed some hot chocolate, being the only one other than Jack that knew how to cook. She often told him that even thought she knew how to cook, she could never compare to him and he agreed with a laugh. She sat the hot chocolate on the table in front of him and began to sip her own. Soon, he was sniffing in his sleep and his eyes opened as he smelled the steamy liquid. He smiled at her and took his cup, drinking gratefully. "I'm ready for bed." He announced, noticing that Janet had come in from work and gone to bed herself. "Me too." Lauren yawned and stretched as she got up from the couch. "Goodnight." He whispered as he kissed her softly. She smiled and they both went to bed.  
-  
Later that night, Lauren was tossing and turning in bed. She woke up screaming, her face covered in sweat. Janet was instantly by her side.  
"Jack! Jack, get in here!" She called as she wiped Lauren's face with a cool rag. Jack came running into the room, his eyes filled with concern. Everyone was too busy to notice that he was wearing only his boxers. "What's the matter!" He asked quickly. "Lauren had a bad dream." Janet answered. Jack sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair. "Lauren, are you ok?" He asked softly. She shook her head, sobbing softly. "I have an idea." Jack whispered and Janet nodded. Jack picked Lauren up and carried her to his room, lying her on the bed. He layed down beside her and pulled the covers over them. He held her close and started to sing to her as he stroked her hair.  
-  
Baby Mine-Betty Noyes Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part,  
Baby of mine.  
Little one when you play,  
Don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear,  
Baby of mine.

From your head down to your toes,  
You're so sweet, goodness knows.  
You're so precious to me,  
Cute as can be,  
Baby of mine.  
-  
Lauren fell into a fitful sleep as Jack held her close and stroked her hair softly. 


	13. Chapter 13

Months passed and the leaves turned as Fall approached. The three friends were busy decorating for the Halloween party they planned to have. Jack was running around the kitchen making yummy treats while Lauren and Janet hung decorations and confirmed the guest list. Jack emerged from the kitchen and gave each of the girls a fresh popcorn ball. "Mmm! Thanks sweetie!" Lauren said as she ate gratefully. Janet nodded in agreement and Jack laughed as the two girls stuffed their faces. He grabbed Lauren by the waist and grinned wildly. "I am a vampire and I want to suck your blood!" He shouted as he began to nibble on her neck. She squealed and Janet giggled as she watched the two of them carry on. Lauren took off into the kitchen with Jack close at her heels. She grabbed a clove of garlic and waved it around in front of him. "Back! Back I say!" She warned, laughing hysterically. "Ahh!" He screamed, feigning terror. The three of them were rolling on the floor with laughter. Jack finally decided to break the hysteria.  
"Who wants to go pick out pumpkins for the party?" He asked with a grin. "I do! I do!" Lauren beamed like a little girl. She had always loved going with her family to the pumpkin patch when she was little, especially when they got to go on a hayride. The three of them were headed out the door when they heard a soft meow. They turned to see Frisky looking up at them with curious eyes. "Sorry Frisky, you can't go." Lauren said softly as she gave the kitten a pat. "We'll be back soon." Jack promised and Frisky curled up on the couch, as if to say she would be waiting for them.  
They piled into Jack's car and went to the farm. When they got there, Lauren decided to put her friends to the test. "Anyone up for horseback riding?" She smiled and looked at her friends. "Sure!" Jack agreed as he took her hand. "No thanks." Janet put up her hand and made a sour face. "Horses scare me, besides, they're really smelly." She wrinkled her nose as Jack laughed and Lauren rolled her eyes playfully. Lauren picked the biggest horse in the barn to ride. His name was Braveheart and she knew that even though he was big, he wouldn't harm a flee. Jack was intimidated by Braveheart, so he chose as smaller horse named Dakota. When the two of them had mounted their horses, the started out across the trail. They talked warmly about life and their future together. Lauren was having a great time, but her adventurous nature was getting the best of her. "Let's race!" She challenged him. "You're on!" He beamed. With one fluid motion, Lauren and Braveheart were a mere streak across the horizon. Jack and Dakota fought hard to keep up, but Dakota was no match for Braveheart. Lauren turned Braveheart deeper into the woods as Jack and Dakota trailed behind. Suddenly, Braveheart saw a snake on the path and he slid to a stop, rearing up on his hind legs in fear and throwing Lauren to the ground. 


	14. Chapter 14

The sounds of the hospital echoed in Jack's ears as he and Janet sat in the waiting room. Lauren had been brought to the hospital in an ambulance an hour early and her friends were waiting anxiously to hear the news. The Ropers had shown up, and Janet had phoned Lauren's family, but hadn't been able to reach them. A little while later, a doctor came into the waiting room and approached them. "Are you Jack Tripper and Janet Wood?" He asked. He looked tired and solemn, a look that sent a chill up Jack's spine. "We are." Jack answered. "I'm Dr. Hamilton. Lauren is in critical condition at this point." "What does that mean?" Janet asked, her voice filled with worry. "Well Ms. Wood, Lauren is in a coma." Jack's heart hit the floor and Janet gasped in horror. "She has suffered severe trauma to the head and neck, which may cause her to be paralyzed for the rest of her life. We won't know for sure until she wakes up." Tears fell from Jack's eyes and he held Janet's hand tightly in his. "Can we see her?" He asked. "You can, but she probably won't even know you're there." Dr. Hamilton answered gravely. Jack and Janet slipped into the small room. When they saw Lauren, their mouths dropped open. She was covered with tubes and wires, their were bruises on her face and neck, and she looked as if she were sleeping. Jack grabbed her hand and stroked it softly. "I love you." He managed to whisper as he rested his cheek against hers. Janet put her hands on his shoulders and the two of them prayed silently that God would protect their friend.  
-  
In My Life-The Beatles There are places I remember All my life, though some have changed Some forever not for better Some have gone and some remain All these places had their moments With lovers and friends I still can recall Some are dead and some are living In my life I've loved them all But of all these friends and lovers there is no one compares with you And these memories lose their meaning When I think of love as something new Though I know I'll never lose affection For people and things that went before I know I'll often stop and think about them In my life I love you more Though I know I'll never lose affection For people and things that went before I know I'll often stop and think about them In my life I love you more In my life I love you more 


	15. Chapter 15

Lauren felt like she was falling into a dark pit. Everything was black and she could hear her friends, but couldn't answer them. She tried desperately to reach out to them, to get them to help her, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move. Exhaustion overcame her and she fell into a restless sleep.  
-  
Jack held Lauren's hand protectively in his. He hadn't left her side in three days. Janet had tried to get him to go home and get some rest, but he refused to leave Lauren's side. He prayed for hours, begging God to spare the woman he loved. He leaned in close to her, brushing the hair from her face as he sang to her.  
-  
I Will Be Here-Steven Curtis Chapman Tomorrow morning if you wake up and the sun does not appear I will be here If in the dark, we lose sight of love Hold my hand, and have no fear 'Cause I will be here I will be here When you feel like being quiet When you need to speak your mind I will listen And I will be here When the laughter turns to cryin' Through the winning, losing and trying We'll be together I will be here Tomorrow morning, if you wake up And the future is unclear I will be here Just as sure as seasons were made for change Our lifetimes were made for these years So I will be here I will be here And you can cry on my shoulder When the mirror tells us we're older I will hold you And I will be here To watch you grow in beauty And tell you all the things you are to me I will be here I will be true to the promise I have made To you and to the One who gave you to me Tomorrow morning, if you wake up And the sun does not appear I will be here Oh, I will be here -  
Jack layed his head on Lauren's chest and fell asleep, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, her hand lifted and she began to massage his neck softly as he slept. 


	16. Chapter 16

Jack awoke and looked up to see Lauren smiling down at him. "You're awake!" He exclaimed as he embraced her. She cringed in pain. "Ouch! I'm hurt, remember?" She teased as he pulled away sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm just so happy that you're ok." Tears of joy fell from his eyes. She smiled and rubbed his cheek with the pad of her thumb. "I could never leave you." She whispered as she leaned closer to him. He leaned in too, looking deep into her eyes as their lips met in a passionate embrace. She held his face in her hands as they kissed, never wanting to let go. His lips left hers and he kissed her cheek as he whispered in her ear. "I love you." His hot breath made her tingle in excitement. They stayed there for a few moments, their noses touching as they stared deep into each others eyes. -  
Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, blue box. He handed it to Lauren and she opened it, curiosity in her eyes. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring. She gasped and tears fell down her cheeks. He got down on one knee and held her hand. "Lauren Ashley Nelson, I can't imagine my life without you. You are the only woman that I could ever love. Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?" He smiled as he put the ring on her finger. "Yes, yes I will." She said through her tears and he grinned as he leaned in to kiss her.  
-  
Love-Disney's "Robin Hood"  
It seems like only yesterday You were just a child at play Now you're all grown up inside of me Oh, how fast those moments flee Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on Love will live Love will last Love goes on and on and on Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on 


	17. Chapter 17

After a few days, Lauren was released from the hospital. She was confined to a wheelchair until she gained her strength back. Jack and Janet came to pick her up and took her back to Apartment 201. Jack carried her up the stairs while Janet followed behind, carrying the wheelchair.  
-  
Jack was feeling frisky. He lifted Lauren's shirt and blew on her tummy. She laughed wildly, arms flailing in the air. She leaned down and popped him on the butt, causing him to yelp. "Alright you two." Janet scolded playfully. Lauren sat back in her chair and tried to gain composure.  
-  
"Look what I found!" Jack announced as he came out of the girl's room with a video tape in his hand. Lauren cringed as she recognized the tape. "Oh no! Where did you find that!" She groaned. He flashed her an impish grin as he put the tape in the VCR. There on the television screen was Lauren as a baby. She was dancing around the room, grinning from ear to ear. Lauren hid her face as Jack and Janet laughed at her antics. "You were a cute little Southern Belle." Jack said in baby talk as he kissed her cheek. "Thanks." She mumbled sarcastically, a smile crossing her face. She managed to get the remote from him just in time to keep them from seeing her in the bathtub. "No fair! That's the best part!" Jack pouted as she threw a pillow at him. Jack looked over at Lauren, grinning like a little boy. "Will I ever see you naked?" He mused. Lauren rolled her eyes. "You're marrying me, aren't you?" "Oh right, I can see you naked anytime I want then!" He laughed as he grabbed her and nibbled on her neck. "Yes you can, AFTER we're married." She reminded him with a grin. He smiled at her sheepishly. -  
Janet smiled. She loved watching her two best friends together. They were perfect for each other and she couldn't be happier for them. They had insisted that she stay in her room and Lauren would move into Jack's after they were married and she had agreed. She couldn't imagine leaving her best friends, even if they were going to be married. She couldn't wait to help them out and watch their children grow up. Things couldn't get much better for the three of them. 


	18. Chapter 18

Halloween had arrived and the three friends were putting on their costumes, getting ready for the party. Janet dressed as Snow White, her beautiful black hair flowing over her white collar. Jack was dressed as a Knight in shining armor, looking very handsome. Lauren decided to go with a movie she loved, so she came out dressed as a Ghostbuster, causing her friends to laugh.  
Lauren was able to get around without her wheelchair, which made things easier for her. Even though she was getting better, Jack kept his eye on her, constantly making sure she was alright. She didn't want to admit it, but she loved the way he was fawning over her. The attention was much appreciated.  
-  
The trio had a wonderful time with all their friends. They ate Jack's delicious food, danced, and even went bobbing for apples. Lauren and Jack managed to grab the same apple which caused a hilarious fight ending with a tender kiss and Lauren keeping the apple. -  
After the guest had gone and the aftermath was cleaned up, Jack took Lauren for a walk on the beach. He held her hand tightly in his as they strolled along the shore and talked about their future together. He turned her body to face him, his eyes exploring hers. Their faces met and they shared a kiss filled with passion and longing. She felt his hands make their way underneath her shirt and up her back. "Not here Jack." She whispered. "I'm sorry, I got carried away." He confessed. "I want to be with you so bad." He whispered into her hair. "I know, I want to be with you too." She admitted. "Just not tonight, it's not the right time yet." She kissed his nose. He nodded in agreement, although he was a little disappointed. They walked back to the apartment. Janet had already gone to bed, so Lauren decided to sleep in Jack's bed with him. They layed down in the bed and Jack started to drift off to sleep when he heard Lauren sobbing softly. "What's wrong baby?" He asked in concern. "I don't know. I guess I just started thinking about all of the heartache I've been through in my life. I don't deserve someone as good as you are." She whimpered softly as the tears fell. He picked her up into his arms and began to rock her slowly, like a little baby. "You do deserve me, and much more." He said lovingly. She snuggled against his chest and he began to sing to her softly.  
-  
Lullabye-Billy Joel Goodnight, my angel Time to close your eyes And save these questions for another day I think I know what you've been asking me I think you know what I've been trying to say I promised I would never leave you And you should always know Wherever you may go No matter where you are I never will be far away Goodnight, my angel Now it's time to sleep And still so many things I want to say Remember all the songs you sang for me When we went sailing on an emerald bay And like a boat out on the ocean I'm rocking you to sleep The water's dark And deep inside this ancient heart You'll always be a part of me Goodnight, my angel Now it's time to dream And dream how wonderful your life will be Someday your child may cry And if you sing this lullabye Then in your heart There will always be a part of me Someday we'll all be gone But lullabyes go on and on.  
They never die That's how you And I Will be 


	19. Chapter 19

Lauren was excited as November settled in. She and Jack had planned to be married on the 12th of the month, so she had a lot to do. She found the perfect dress. It was a white, A-line, strapless dress with intricate beadwork across the hem. Janet had tears in her eyes when she saw Lauren in the beautiful dress.  
Jack had designed a wedding cake with pink roses all around it and two swans gracefully kissing on top. Lauren loved the idea and told him so, rewarding him with a kiss that caused him to yell "Whoa! Talk to me Mamma!" She laughed and playfully smacked him across the butt.  
Lauren had asked Janet to be her Maid of Honor and Janet graciously accepted. Jack was still angry with Larry over his previous behavior, so he asked his friend Justin from cooking school to be his Best Man and Justin was thrilled. Both Lauren and Jack had been working hard to write their own vows to each other. Lauren loved writing, but this had turned out to be a tough task. How could she possibly express her feelings for Jack in words?  
-  
As the days past and the wedding drew near, Jack became a little nervous. He worried about providing for Lauren and their future children on his measly salary, but Janet assured him that everything would be alright. After all, Lauren still had her job, so the two of them could work together to provide for their family. Jack knew that Lauren wanted children more than anything, so he set aside some money as a "nest egg" for their future family.  
Lauren was a bit sad that her family couldn't come to the wedding. The trip was just too far for them on such short notice, but they wished her the best. Jack's parents planned on coming, but his brother Lee couldn't make it due to a business trip. Even so, both of them were still excited about their future together.  
-  
Jack wrapped his arms around Lauren's waist. "I love you Ms. Nelson." He whispered. "I love you too, but I'm going to be Mrs. Tripper soon, remember?" She grinned as she turned to face him. He brushed the hair from her face and put his hand behind her head, pulling her closer to him. He used his finger to part her lips and leaned in for a kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth. 


	20. Chapter 20

The day of the wedding dawned sunny and clear. Lauren awoke refreshed and excited about the days events. She reached over and shook Janet's shoulder. "Wake up! It's my wedding day!" She said joyfully. Janet opened her eyes and smiled. "A little excited?" She giggled as Lauren nodded.  
Jack woke up and stretched, a big smile across his face. He got up and took a shower as he hummed softly to himself. He dried his hair and put on his cologne that Lauren loved so much.  
-  
A few hours later both Lauren and Jack were ready and at the church. Jack stood next to Justin and the Reverend as he waited for Lauren. "Love Theme from St. Elmo's Fire" played as Janet walked down the aisle. She was dressed in a pink bridesmaid's dress and holding a beautiful bouquet of pink roses. Then, Lauren appeared.  
-  
My Love-Paul McCartney And when I go away, I know my heart can stay with my love, it's understood,  
it's in the hands of my love. And my love does it good.  
Wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, my love does it good.  
And when the cupboard's bare, I'll still find something there with my love.  
It's understood, it's everywhere with my love, my love does it good.  
Wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, my love does it good.  
Oh, oh, I love, oh, oh, my love, only my love holds the other key to me.  
Oh, oh, my love, oh, oh, my love, only my love does it good to me.  
Wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, my love does it good.  
Don't ever ask me why I never say goodbye to my love, it's understood.  
It's everywhere with my love, my love does it good, oh.  
Wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, my love does it good.  
Oh, oh, I love, oh, oh, my love, only my love does it good to me,  
wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo, wo.  
-  
Jack watched her in awe, tears streaming down his face. Since Lauren's father couldn't be there, Mr. Roper had agreed to give her away. She met Jack at the alter and smiled at him. Mr. Roper kissed her cheek and gave her hand to Jack. He then took his place next to Mrs. Roper.  
"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join Jonathan Lee Tripper and Lauren Ashley Nelson in holy matrimony"  
-  
Love-Disney's Robin Hood It seems like only yesterday You were just a child at play Now you're all grown up inside of me Oh, how fast those moments flee Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on Love will live Love will last Love goes on and on and on Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on -  
Lauren and Jack looked into each other's eyes. This was it, they were finally getting married. "At this time, Lauren and Jack would like to express their love for each other"  
"Jonathan Lee Tripper, you mean the world to me. When I thought my life couldn't get any worse, you were there to make things better. You're always there when I need you and I will never forget that. I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Thank you for rescuing me, my Prince Charming"  
-  
More Than Words-Extreme Saying I love you Is not the words I want to hear from you It's not that I want you Not to say, but if you only knew How easy it would be to show me how you feel More than words is all you have to do to make it real Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me Cos I'd already know What would you do if my heart was torn in two More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say if I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying I love you More than words Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand All you have to do is close your eyes And just reach out your hands and touch me Hold me close don't ever let me go More than words is all I ever needed you to show Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me Cos I'd already know What would you do if my heart was torn in two More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say if I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying I love you More than words -  
"Lauren Ashley Nelson, I love you more than life itself. You are the sun in my sky. You are the reason that I look forward to getting up in the morning. I promise to love and take care of you for the rest of our lives. You are my true love, my angel. I'll love you forever"  
-  
I Will Be Here-Steven Curtis Chapman Tomorrow morning if you wake up and the sun does not appear I will be here If in the dark, we lose sight of love Hold my hand, and have no fear 'Cause I will be here I will be here When you feel like being quiet When you need to speak your mind I will listen And I will be here When the laughter turns to cryin' Through the winning, losing and trying We'll be together I will be here Tomorrow morning, if you wake up And the future is unclear I will be here Just as sure as seasons were made for change Our lifetimes were made for these years So I will be here I will be here And you can cry on my shoulder When the mirror tells us we're older I will hold you And I will be here To watch you grow in beauty And tell you all the things you are to me I will be here I will be true to the promise I have made To you and to the One who gave you to me Tomorrow morning, if you wake up And the sun does not appear I will be here Oh, I will be here -  
"Do you, Jonathan Lee Tripper, take Lauren to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and told hold from this day forward in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live"  
"I do"  
"And do you, Lauren Ashley Nelson, take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live"  
"I do"  
"By the power of God and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"  
They shared a kiss filled with passion and love.  
"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Lee Tripper." 


End file.
